1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer graphics and, more particularly, to a system and method for applying multiple layers of texture information to 3D triangles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphics programs often demand the application of multiple layers of texture information to 3D triangles. Many prior art graphics systems capable of multi-texturing triangles have too low a ratio of performance to cost to satisfy many graphics users/programmers. Thus, there exists a significant need for a graphics system and methodology capable of performing triangle multi-texturing in an efficient manner.